the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Scribes
"Knowledge is Power." The Scribe is the mysterious keeper of knowledge and lore, he has a connection with the Infinite Library and is capable of transporting himself, his materials and others between this world and the Library. The Scribe is not a fighter, per se, nor is he interested in some grand political scheme, the Scribe is simply a gatherer of knowledge and eager explorer. Aspect of God: Infinite Knowledge AKA: Keepers of Knowledge, Order of Librarians, Literary Order. Scribe Degrees Facts: -Scribes are Adepts who have been brought to the Infinite Library and transformed. They have come into contact with the esoteric energies that give the Library its life and those energies now reside within the Scribe, granting them an intimate connection with it. -Scribes are academics to a fault, librarians, translators, languages experts, archaeologists, anyone who has had much to do with history, writing and passage of one through the other will qualify to find a place in the Order of Scribes. -Scribes love to tell Biblical stories, in ancient times they would sit at the center of villages and, for a few meager coins, spend hours telling scripture, folklore or simple stories to anyone who would stop and listen. -Scribes tend to be natural polyglots, with strong backgrounds in history and geography. -Scribes can read text quickly, ingesting the information naturally, and can quickly translate and break complex thoughts down into more manageable bits for others. In this, Scribes are natural teachers. -During the Dark Ages, much of Western Europe's knowledge and history were preserved by medieval Scribes, working in monastery scriptoriums to preserve books and scrolls. -Many members of the Order of Scribes posses photographic / eidetic memories. -The Order of Scribes is favored by the angel Metatron. Biblical Mysteries: Scribes spend great amounts of time and resources looking into the famous (or infamous) mysteries of the Bible. It is both a religious duty as well as a personal hobby which they practice with great enthusiasm. Because of this they can often be found in either the Keepers of the Word or the Witan. -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106077/ -http://listverse.com/2009/09/07/top-10-mysteries-of-the-bible/ Charges of Legalism: The Order of Scribes are, by their nature, wired for the written word. As such they have a tendency to rely on what is written for directing their lives (and the lives of others) almost to the exclusion of all else. More then once the Order has been accused of innate legalism within their ranks. -http://www.gotquestions.org/Bible-Christian-legalism.html Factions: -Archaeologists = The name says it all, these Scribes are heavily involved in physically investigating the past, especially biblical archaeology. -Code Breakers = These Scribes specialize in the formation and cracking of various codes and ciphers. -Court Scribe = These Scribes, dating back to medieval times, often serve the Order of Kings and other Ruling Orders as personal secretaries. They keep records, translate messages and help their leader compose their speeches. -Historians = These Scribes are fascinated by history and often work as historical investigators, curators or teachers. Close ties to the Order of Immortals. -Infinite Librarians = These are the Scribes who tend to the Infinite Library and protect it from those who would abuse it. -Librarians = The librarian network across the globe is immense. Cities, universities and major corporations all want to posses gigantic libraries, and the Order of Scribes exist in all of them. -Lore Keeper = These Scribes actively seek out Lore, either in written form or they acquire it the old fashion way, through hands-on experience. Lore Keepers should be allowed to acquire various Lore more quickly than other Adepts because of their activities and natural connections within the Order. -Journeymen Scribes = Scribes are naturally sought out by Infinity Lords to act as Companions on their adventures. A Scribes ability to record and process data quickly makes them valuable on such missions as crossing over to other worlds. References: -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/order-of-scribes/ -https://bible.org/seriespage/scribes -http://www.rotten.com/library/religion/bible/discrepancies/ -Scribes on Wikipedia -http://www.bible-history.com/Scribes/ -http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/judaica/ejud_0002_0018_0_17895.html -http://www.americanbible.org/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0487002/ -http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0414302/ -https://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/walls-of-jericho/ -https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL2hIcr45LIiTbPW3o5FmYw Category:Codex Category:Writer